


Say stop before you burst

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG3 ... or ... Kinktober 2018/2 (day 14-25) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Distenstion, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: day14"Maybe you should also say that you have strapped me, I had a gag in my mouth, also a dildo in the assyou have inflated to the stop and from this also an enema flowed into my gut, which burned unbelievably," he grumbledand blushed a bit before turning back to the computer as Eva told them from one of their sessions."Holy shit," John exclaimed in horror and Chuck blew out a loud breath.





	Say stop before you burst

What was meant by the term, the two knew. Only as this could be connected with sexuality, as John and Chuck groped in the dark.

"So, 'distention' means nothing but being swollen. Caused by a pressure inside," Eva explained, putting a cup of coffee in front of the two sitting men on the kitchen table and taking a few steps to the desk to bring one to her husband as well. She still saw question marks in their faces.

"With him, I once filled the bladder so far that he was in a delirium for a short time," she added with a smile as she stroked through Gabriel's hair.

"Maybe you should also say that you have strapped me, I had a gag in my mouth, also a dildo in the ass you have inflated to the stop and from this also an enema flowed into my gut, which burned unbelievably," he grumbled and blushed a bit before turning back to the computer.

"Holy shit," John exclaimed in horror and Chuck blew out a loud breath.

"I remember," Eva grinned, sitting down with the other two, looking alternately at their pale faces.

 

"Everyone knows the feeling of having eaten too much and feeling 'bloated' in the truest sense of the word because the stomach has been stretched further than normal. It's all about this. To stretch, or to fill with air or water. You had the topic 'deep-throating' right at the beginning. That was basically nothing else."

"Orgasm denial. If you feel like your balls bursting, because the pressure is going to make you crazy," Gabriel chuckled as he continued to type.

How wild were her thoughts, from pregnancy to waterboarding?

But when this topic came up, Eva paused, because it was not about torture and fear, but about joy and pleasure.

Still, none of the two chosen could really identify with all of them, but when Gabriel asked if an exchange would be an alternative, both shook their heads at the same time.

Because, to be honest, the curiosity had won, the curiosity to try something else. And they were not alone, so nothing could go wrong. Now the only question was who should take over the victim role. And above all, what opportunities there were.

When Eva thought about it, there were a lot of kinks from her list that more or less fell under this topic. Nevertheless, she wanted to do something that was new to both of them.

 

The redhead read a lot and knew a lot. Knew the possibilities and the risks. Only it was a little different, whether she did these things with her husband, whose body she knew by heart, or with others.

 

"And now be a good boy and do not fidget too much." Chuck giggling and looked at his friend, who was sitting in the gyno chair, shaking with nervousness.

They had thought a lot. The bladder filling had fascinated him, but when Eva explained the risks to him with the catheter, Chuck was not quite as comfortable with it. Therefore, both decided for a normal enema.

Eva went to the sink and began to fill the enema bag with warm water and add some mild natural soap to stimulate the intestines. Then she attached a long hose to it, also to the plastic nozzle and adjusted the inflatable ball to the end. After testing the water flow, Eva placed the bag on the metal stand. She enjoyed it every time her men looked on her with a greedy or partly scared look, so she did not miss the chance to do it personally.

 

_'Damn, what did I get involved in ...'_

John was naked and his legs were wider apart than ever before. Never had he felt so exposed. He became even more nervous when the three pairs of eyes watched him and he also saw the red light of the camera, which was set up a few steps away.

But he had decided to do this and not to chicken out.

Chuck spread some lubricant on his finger and gently rubbed it across the dark muscle ring. John's body cramped automatically and the older man chuckled.

"Do not pinch together, it will only make it worse. Relax."

And he tried that as best he could and at the same time he already felt like the tip of this finger dipped a bit and also distributed lube there. The younger man flinched again. It was not unpleasant, but so often he had not felt anything in his back door.

"Your ass is so tight and small," he heard his friend growl and did not know exactly what to do with this information.

After a few moments in which this finger had also made circular movements inside, this feeling was suddenly gone. Chuck clicked his tongue and with a wink stroked John's trembling thigh.

"Good boy. This is for your own good, it will make it easier to insert the nozzle. "

 

"I know it looks evil, but it will not be that bad. The balloon is then inflated to completely hold the fluid. When it's inside, it feels much bigger than it looks," Eva said, placing the instrument in the older man's hand.

When Cuck looked at the long plastic nozzle in her hand, he thought it looked big enough. The tip looked like it was about an inch wide. He liked it, but John began to doubt as he looked down. He also expressed this by a deep sigh and lay back again.

"Well. Relax now, take a deep breath and start pushing. You know, like bowel movements."

Slowly and cautiously, Chuck began pushing the tube into John's rectum, realizing that his cock, too, was quite enjoying it, moving restlessly in his pants.

 

As pleasant as the finger was in him, this wand made him gasp as he felt it penetrate.

"Whoa! Can you slow it down?" He shrieked, "I'm a virgin at enemas."

"For sure. Just take a deep breath. I move that deeper now. That's fine ... Everything goes smoothly. We are almost ... done. Well, that was not so bad, right? I will inflate the balloon. Good boy."

It was a strange feeling for John and he stayed silent all the time.

Then Chuck released the stopcock and began slowly squeezing the enema bag with both hands to make sure there was enough pressure to move the water. Once this was achieved, gravity took over.

Immediately John felt something expand but he just felt an insane pressure, as if he urgently needed to go to the toilet.

"How are you? Try to keep everything relaxed." The older man rested his palm on John's balls, his fingertips on the base of his penis. "Just concentrate on the massage, while I let in the fluid."

It was now a blizzard of sensations. Some very pleasant, but most not. He did not know if he should approve, as Gabriel played on the remote and kept moving the chair back and forth. He felt like a baby in the cradle, but at least the fluid was well distributed.

The constant movements also increased the pressure. John tried to relax and take a deep breath, as Chuck had suggested. Gabriel noticed that his friend was uncomfortable and stopped immediately.

"How are you?"

"Not good. That's really intense. I feel cramps."

Eva took his hand and held it tight, massaging his stomach with the other hand. It felt damn good for him. She was right over John's pubic area. He tried to focus on that feeling. He also had a strong physical reaction down there now.

 

"Do you feel how your stomach fills up with warm water?"

"Yes, it feels strange. For heaven's sake, stop, I'm about to burst!"

"We're only half done, you're doing fine ..."

John's bowel continues to swell from the accumulated water injection. Maybe he overreacted a bit because except for this insane pressure it felt quite pleasant.

After a minimal pause, Chuck gently pulled the tube down to increase the flow and add more water.

John started to gasp, feeling his eyes were just as big as his stomach, which looked like he was already in the 5th month.

"Fuck ... I'll explode soon!"

"Shhh. We are almost done, just a little bit more". The older man reached up and pushed the last remainder into the hose. "Done. Hold for 10 minutes and then you're free. I'll put that smeared butt plug in your ass to make sure we do not have an accident."

"Damn it!"

"Stop complaining, the worst is over."

 

He wanted to slap Chuck in the face when he heard the words in his ears again, teasing, saying he had overcome the worst.

His stomach gurgled, he had the feeling to get too little air and the encouraging and praising words, as well as the massaging of his tormented stomach, did not help for a long time.

He really had to concentrate so damn hard that the water that had accumulated in his eyes did not leak. Again and again, he gave Eva a pleading look because he knew that although she could be strict, still had a heart what he could not maintain in these moments of the other two.

Chuck had no idea what he had to go through and Gabriel? He was used to that and had exercised in it.

Never before had ten minutes seemed so long, and when he looked desperately at the clock he had the feeling that the second hand was moving backwards.

The sweat was on his forehead and had he not been plugged so well, he would have been sure that he could not have kept it. For a long time he had regretted talking so big and in that moment it was clear to him never to do this again. How someone could enjoy such a torture was a mystery to him.

"Do you need an escort?" Chuck asked worried, as he helped him get up.

"No," the black-haired man replied in a reasonably firm voice and hurried to get into the bathroom as fast as possible, albeit a bit broad-legged.

This relief, as he had pulled out the plug and the water thundered into the toilet bowl, nobody could imagine. It was not only loud, but there were also many, many embarrassing and evil noises, and in the opposite mirror, he could see that he was not only breathing heavily but also red as a tomato.

On slightly shaky legs, he stepped into the shower and was glad that he had survived it.

 

In the meantime, the other three were cleaning up and Eva was glad that they had decided to leave it at one go.

 

next work ... 

day 15 

 **Overstimulation**  

Gabriel/Eva


End file.
